Swinging it up!
by HM
Summary: The JAG crew have a day at the local Golf course!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
  
Title: Swinging it up!  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG crew have a day at the local Golf course!  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls church, Virginia  
Wednesday 11:00am (EST)  
Admiral's Office  
  
Admiral Chedwidden was in his office listening half-heartedly to The Sec Nav blabber on about court cases and other non-important things. After a good twenty minutes, which seemed like an eternity to AJ the Sec Nav was coming to an end of his visit and boring speech.  
  
"So I was thinking that you could gather as many of the JAG staff as possible and head up to Georgetown's Golf course." The Sec Nav says looking pointingly at AJ  
"What's this for?" AJ asks in a confused voice  
"Have you been listening to anything that I've said for the last half hour?"  
"Well of course sir" AJ says not convincingly  
"The reason I would like you and your staff members to go and participate in a golfing competition is to raise money for the local hospital which burnt down last week. Each person who goes will be asked to donate money on arrival. "  
"Ohh K"  
"So inform your staff members as soon as possible. It starts on Saturday at 7:00am but make sure that you're there at 6:30am so we don't have any late arrivals." With that the Sec Nav says his goodbyes and exits the Admirals office leaving an annoyed AJ.  
  
"Tiner" the admirals voice booms over the intercom startling the young petty officer  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Gather all the staff members in the bullpen in 5 minutes"  
"Yes sir" a meek Tiner says  
  
5 minutes later  
Bullpen  
  
The whole staff of JAG stand idly in the bullpen talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I wonder what's up?" Harm asks Mac in confusion  
"I don't know" Mac answers him equally confused  
"You haven't done anything buddy?" Sturgis accuses Harm  
"Hah Hah" Harm says   
"Just checking"   
  
Mac just laughs at Harm's face and comments to him that it wouldn't be past him. The trio teases each other until they are called to attention on the arrival of the Admiral.   
  
"Attention on deck" Tiner says  
"At ease everyone. I bet you all are wondering why I have called this meeting of sorts." AJ addresses them  
"Yes sir we are" Harm says for everyone  
"Well to get straight to the point the Sec Nav has enrolled us, the JAG staff, into a golf competition" AJ says non-to enthusiastically.  
"When is it sir?" Bud asks intrigued  
"This weekend"  
  
A few murmurs of 'Just Great' are heard around the bullpen  
  
"Well it looks like you have a lot of work a head of you Harm" Mac says cheekily to Harm, loud enough for the whole ensembled group to hear.  
"You just wait marine I'm going to take that smile of your face" Harm replies in a mocking voice  
"Is that a challenge?" Mac asks challengingly as the bullpen looks on interested  
"Sure is"  
"Well you better go start practicing your swing now Harm to save face"  
"Very funny marine. I think you should be the one racing off to the golf course as soon as possible to practice your swing otherwise you will find yourself in a very embarrassing situation."  
"We'll see about that one sailor" Mac replies with a twinkle in her eyes  
"We sure will" Harm replies smugly  
  
"Ok you two enough. Wait until Saturday to show off how macho you are." The admiral tells the pair  
"Umm sir when does it start?" Harriet asks  
"7:00am"  
"Ok"  
"But be there at 6:30am"  
"How come sir?" Gunny asks  
"So that we don't have any late arrivals" AJ says staring at Harm.  
"I wonder who that would be?" Mac says quizzically looking directly at Harm  
"Enough with picking on me. Not everyone has an internal clock like you Mac"  
"Yeah but everyone including you has a clock Harm so maybe for just this once you could actually read what time it says and calculate how long it should take for you to get ready and to get there."  
"Well if my stupid alarm clock went off when I put it, I wouldn't be late sometimes"  
"SOMETIMES! Try always Harm?" Mac says truthfully  
"Ok always..."  
"I was right like always" Mac smiles teasingly  
"Like always? I don't think so Mac"  
"We'll see about that"  
"Well if you don't want me to be late why don't you pick me up on Saturday?"  
"OK fine I will' Mac says back  
"Ok that's settled then. What time are you going to pick me up?"  
"Well lets see if it begins at 6:30am, it'll take 15-20 minutes to get there, so I'll say be ready by 6:10am"  
"Ok yep"  
"Well now that you two are organised maybe we can continue with this discussion." AJ inquires  
"Yes sir" they both say in unison  
"Sir why did the Sec Nav enroll us in it?" asks levelheaded Harriet  
"Ohh sorry I forgot to tell you that. The reason why he enrolled us was to help raise money for the local hospital which burned down last week"  
"Ok"  
"Before I ask how many people are coming I just want to tell you that the more that come the more money we will receive and therefore donate to the hospital. Each person is asked to donate money on arrival to myself. "  
"Umm sir how come we are participating in this then. Why can't we just donate money here in the office and then give it to them?" Tiner asks  
"Well so far I know that JAG Corps will be competing against other Law firms from around D.C. and that who ever wins gets a trophy and certificates."  
"Ok. So the other law firms that are competing are also raising money for this hospital?" Tiner inquires  
"Yes they are"  
"So it's basically a competition to see who's the best out of the firms in golf?" Harm asks   
"Friendly competition" AJ warns each of them  
"Ok"  
"Well I'll leave a piece of paper here. Sign it if you are going to participate on Saturday."  
"Yes sir" they all say as they stand at attention.  
"Dismissed" AJ says in his normal command voice.  
  
End of Chapter one  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Title: Swinging it up!  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG crew have a day at the local Golf course!  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
Inner self * *  
  
North of Union station  
Saturday 6:00am (EST)  
Beltway   
  
'I wonder if Harm will be ready on time?' Mac muses to herself as she approaches the exit of the beltway. Turning smoothly into Harm's street, she approaches the car park with mixed feelings of nervousness and excitement. Parking her car in the first available spot, she steps out into the warm breeze and looks up towards Harm's apartment. Taking the elevator she rides up to Harm's apartment and knocks on his apartment door once, twice, three times but no one answers. She knocks another 3 times but still she receives no answer. Deciding to investigate, she gets her spare key out, the one that Harm gave to her in case of an emergency and unlocks the door. Stepping inside of his familiar apartment, Mac notices the unusual silence of the spacious apartment. 'He might be in the shower and that would explain why he didn't hear me knocking.' Mac thinks to herself. Walking cautiously to his bedroom, she peers around the corner of his door expecting to see a clad toweled Harm instead she is faced with the peaceful sight of her sailor still asleep. 'That would be right. I bust my six to get here early so that we have plenty of time to get to the golf course and here he is still asleep. Mmm what should I do? I could do the Marine Drill and shout at him to get up, the whisper in the ear method or finally the water method where I pour a glass of icy cold water on him. Hmm hard choice. Maybe I could do method one and three and really get him up?' Mac sniffles back a giggle at the thought of Harm jumping chaotically out of bed in fright. 'It would teach him though.' Deciding on the marine drill method, Mac stands quietly a fair distance away from his bed and bellows in a loud clear voice "Commander get your six out of bed before I do it for you." With a jolt, Harm scrambles up from the mass of sheets and stands blurry eyed at attention in front of one satisfied marine colonel. Coming to his senses, he notices his surroundings and who is in front of him.  
  
"Mac?" he asks dubiously.  
"No Sherlock Homles smart guy."  
"What are you doing here?" he asks with profound confusion evident in his voice.  
"It's Saturday Harm!" Mac exclaims like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I know that!" Harm says still not catching on.  
"Saturday.. 6:10am.. Me pick you up.. Ring any bells yet?"  
"Saturday, 6:10am,Mac pick me up." Harm says trying to remember what exactly were his plans for today.   
"Anything?" Mac asks impatiently as Harm stands in his boxes trying to process what Mac has just told him.  
"Damn it!" Harm finally proclaims to a relived Mac.  
"Well hurry up we only have 11 minutes and 34 seconds to get there and you haven't even had a shower yet. Roughly estimating that gives you about 3 minutes to get ready and about 7 minutes to drive there. Now scoot!"   
  
Harm runs to the bathroom slams the door and hops quickly into the shower all the while muttering to himself about the embarrassment he will receive from his colleagues and friends. 'Just great! Mac is going to tell this whole story to everyone who will listen and she's going to milk until the cow has run out. Damn it Rabb. Why couldn't you just for once have been early for a change and then you wouldn't be in this compromising situation. Mac is going to; damn I don't want to know what she's going to do. Why am I even thinking about it? ERRR. Hearing Mac's voice but not able to hear what she said because of the running water, Harm yells in frustration "WHAT?" Hearing his tone Mac sarcastically yells back "Whoa I guess I hit a cord. A wrong cord." Referring to her internal clock, Mac notices that Harm's time is up and starts to yell but decides against it, as he wouldn't be able to hear her properly. Waiting another minute, her patience runs thin and she yells out to Harm to hurry up. Not taking in a word Mac has just said, Harm continues his shower while thoughts roam through his head. Waiting another full minute and still no Harm, Mac decides on the easiest solution to get Harm out and about. 'Ok Marine you can do this.' Mac preps herself. Grasping the bathroom door handle she slowly turns the knob all the while thinking 'I hope Harm has hot showers so that the shower is fogged up and therefore I don't see anything I shouldn't see.' While these thoughts are crossing her mind, her inner self argues with her that she really doesn't want the room to be fogged up and that she would love to see the anatomy of her partner. 'Ohh shut up you don't know anything about me.' Mac yells subconsciously. Returning her thoughts to the door in front of her she twists the knob to it's full extent and slowly with ease opens the door to a fogged up room with her partner still humming and haring in the shower. 'Damn it! I forgot that he had a shower curtain' *What did I tell you? Her inner self argues its point to her.* 'Ohh just leave me alone.' Still standing quietly and obviously not noticed by Harm of yet, Mac stands listening to himself mutter about bits and pieces.   
  
"I'm a dead man by the time she's through with telling everyone about the bedroom incident. Thank god she doesn't have me on anything else embarrassing" Harm says to himself.  
  
Hearing Harm's conversation with himself, she laughs inwardly and decides to make it a bit more interesting.  
  
"Are you sure about that flyboy?" Mac says smugly with a smirk across her face.  
  
Startled at how close and loud the voice is to him, Mac hears Harm scrambling for a towel but not having one in sight he settles for the shower curtain. After a couple of deeps breaths on both parts, Harm peeps his head around the shower curtain and sees a smug looking marine staring back at him with merriment in her eyes.  
  
"Mac I know that as partners at JAG we have a personal relationship but I didn't think that you wanted to get this personal with me!" Harm teases Mac who just looks on with a you keep dreaming look written on her face.  
"Very funny Harm. Now hurry up ok! It's 27 past already."  
  
Moving away from the shower Mac turns has one more look and then exits the bathroom with a happy expression on her facial features. Several minutes later Harm emerges from his bedroom dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Ready Mac" Harm teases Mac.  
"Ready?" Mac asks in annoyance and disbelief.  
"Yeah."  
"Well I know I'm ready but are you really ready to take on me Harm?"  
"Have I ever been known not to? Harm asks back  
"Nope." They both reply unison   
The End of Chapter 2.  
  
What will happen when they get there?  
What will Mac say and How far will Harm go to try and get Mac to keep silent?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of Swinging it up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Title: Swinging it up!  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG crew have a day at the local Golf course!  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
  
Georgetown  
Saturday 6:30am (EST)  
Heading to the Golf Course  
  
"We're late." Mac exclaims looking across at her partner and friend of 5-6years.  
"Get used to it Mac if you're travelling with me." Harm states waiting for her reaction.  
"For once you actually admit that you are always late. Are you feeling alright?" Mac asks with ingenue concern.  
"Very funny Mac and for your information this is not the first time I have admitted it. If I recall yesterday, I admitted it." Harm says with a hint of victory in his voice.  
"Only because I got you to admit it." Mac says straight back at him.  
"So I'll admit to that but at least I have come clean and actually admitted one of my faults."  
"Ohh so you do have faults? What happened to the macho cocky aviator who used to think he could do no wrong and had no faults?" Mac asks intrigued.  
"Hey I've never said that I didn't have any faults and if my memory serves me right who was standoffish and thought that they knew everything?" Harm says.  
"Just shut up and keep driving." Mac says half seriously.  
"The claws come out now." Harm teases her lightly.  
"Harm just don't forget about this morning's incident and you do realise that the admiral and the others will be looking for a reason of why we are late. I could blame it on you or I could just make up something like the car got a flat tyre. It's up to you so just remember to be nice." Mac says looking at him.  
"Okay ease up would you."  
"Just telling you."  
  
The two sit in comfortable silence watching for signs of the upcoming golf course.  
  
"Hey Mac have you ever been to the golf course up here before?" Harm asks breaking the silence that had descended upon the two.  
"Not that I remember." Mac quickly says.  
  
Noticing her quick response and knowing Mac over the years, he knew that she was hiding something.  
  
"Mac?" Harm asks  
"Yeah?"  
"You have been here before haven't you?"  
"Yes with Mic" Mac says looking out the window trying to avoid her partners eyes.  
"Ohh. Then why didn't you tell me when I first asked you?" Harm asks in confusion.  
  
Not knowing what to say Mac changes the subject by pointing to something up ahead.  
  
"Hey Harm there it is?" Mac says relief flooding back into her features.  
  
Noticing the subject change Harm decides to drop the matter and just whistles at the expanse of the golf course.  
  
"Big isn't it?" Mac says focusing her attention on finding a carpark.  
"Big isn't the word. We sure have a long day of walking a head of us" Harm comments.  
  
Finding a parking space, the two get out of the car and look around at the full carpark.  
  
"There must be heaps of other firms here." Mac comments.  
"Yeah looks that way."  
"Lets get our stuff and go and try to find the others." Mac says taking the lead.  
"I'm sure the admiral is looking for us." Harm tells Mac.  
"Yeah considering we're 15 minutes and 45 seconds late." Mac says.  
  
Getting their gear from the boot, the two head quickly to the foyer of the golf center and spot the admiral and their group of colleagues and friends. Whispering to Harm, Mac concludes that the admiral has a look of victory on his face.  
  
"You reckon? I bet he will say that even with you as my escort I couldn't manage to make it on time." Harm whispers back.  
"Most likely."  
  
AJ POV  
Finally, they are here. I thought I would have to send a search party if they didn't arrive soon. Well I better go see if they have their excuses worked out. This should be interesting. These two always seem to come up with something original but I have caught them out before and the looks on their faces back then were worth more than a million dollars. Okay here I go.  
  
Mac POV  
He's heading over here and I can feel the eyes of all our colleagues and friends on us just great. The way he walks calmly and evenly over to us states how cool and collected he is and that he must be happy with himself. I wonder what Harm is thinking. I sometimes wish I could read his thoughts but if the look on his face has anything to do with what his thoughts tell I wouldn't want to be him.   
  
Harm POV  
No No No stay where you are admiral. Please leave me alone. How come this always happens to me? It's bad enough at work when I arrive late and have all the eyes on me but at least they don't get to hear what my excuse is when the admiral asks for one. Now it has come to the worst; they all get to hear my excuse well that's if Mac doesn't get there first. Thinking about Mac, I can feel her eyes on me but I can't bring myself to look in her direction or that would make me look totally guilty to the admiral. Damn Damn. Breathe Rabb Breathe.   
  
"It's good to see you two even if it's about 15 minutes after the scheduled time." AJ says evenly looking at the pair.  
"We can explain that Sir." Mac jumps in.   
"Or not." Harm mutters under his breath but Mac manages to pick it up.  
"What was that Rabb?" AJ asks.  
"Umm nothing Sir." Harm says as Mac gives him a look.  
"So why were you two late? I expected you two to be the first two to arrive because of Mac's usual punctuality." AJ announces to them but for all to hear.  
"Well Sir Mac came to pick me up like she said she would..." Harm starts but is cut off midsentence by Mac who adds "and I was on time too admiral at exactly 6:10am like I said I would be." Mac says.  
"I'm sensing a but though." AJ says  
"But Harm here decided to have..." before Mac can finish Harm cuts off Mac like she did to him and concludes the sentence with "A little bit more sleep."  
"So you were late because you, Harm had a little bit more sleep?" AJ asks confused.  
"Yes sir." Harm replies back to his question.  
"I wouldn't say a little bit more sir." Mac questions Harm's answer.  
"How much more would you say Colonel?"  
"Let's see I said I would pick him up at 6:10am. It usually takes for a normal person about 20-30 minutes to get ready but in Harm's case I would say 40 minutes. So he would have had to wake up about 5:30am sir. Guess what time he woke up sir?" Mac asks  
"What time colonel?"  
  
Before Mac can answer the Admirals question, the host of the day's events speaks loudly through a microphone asking for each firm's attention. Meanwhile Harm has edged towards Mac and whispers softly in her ear.  
  
"Mac come on please don't embarrass me I'll do anything please." Harm begs.  
"Anything." Mac asks raising her eyebrows.  
"Yes anything madam."  
"What about losing to me in today's golf challenge?" Mac asks.  
"There is no way I am losing to you. The only reason you want me to fake lose to you is because you know that I will beat you." Harm hisses at her.  
"Yeah, right. The only reason I suggested it was to make your lose less humiliating." Mac says back to him.   
"I'm definitely not doing that so you'll just have to forget about it."  
"Fine I will. I'll just tell him about this morning."  
"You do that. I would rather be humiliated for sleeping in then for losing against you in a FRIENDLY match of golf." Harm tells her.  
"That's settled then. Ohh by the way this does include the bathroom incident."  
"I understand the conditions of this agreement and that does include the bathroom incident so go right a head and tell all." Harm gave his consent.  
"So willing aren't we?" Mac questions him.  
"I just want it over and done with." Harm says casually.  
"If you really want it to be over that badly maybe just maybe I should let it stew for a while and tell them later." Mac says to him.  
"Do what you like. I'm here to play golf."  
"Okay so am I but still." Mac says all the while a plot is forming in her head. 'This should be a very fun day even if I lose.'  
  
The pair stop their conversation and focus their attention back on the host who is telling each firm the rules and regulations involved with the day's event.  
  
Host: "Well if nobody has any questions or inquiries about today then let's get started by introducing each firm. Would each firm when your name is called please come up on stage so that everyone can see who they are up against. The host rattles off 3 other firms before calling the JAG crew up on stage. "And our last team of this friendly competition is the Judge Advocate General or JAG team. Their leader for today is Admiral Chegwidden. Please give them around of applause to show your support for them just like they have done for your team. Now that the introductions are done let's hand out your colour ribbons which represent that each team is individual. Can the leaders of Maine & Little and Stagerite come up on the stage please to select your colour. Today Maine & Little your team is purple while Stagerite your team is orange. Would the last two firms JAG and Williamson come up also."  
  
After selecting from the barrel, JAG ended up being the Blue team while the firm Williamson got green.  
  
"Now that each team has been identified by their selected colours it's time to start the competition. Good Luck everyone and may the best firm win." With that, the host gave out the cards and pencils to the leader of each firm and a set of instructions for where each team would begin and how to distribute the cards and pencils amongst the team.  
  
"Well it looks like we have to get into pairs and share a card and pencil with a partner. There's 12 of us 6 men and 6 women, so why don't we split into pairs of the opposite sex." AJ asks.  
"Sounds like a good plan sir." Harriet says for the others who nod their agreement.  
  
After a few minutes of consulting and arranging the group works out it's pairs.  
  
"So who's going with who?" AJ asks.  
"Here's the list sir." Harriet the organized one starts. "Bud and I, Victor and Tracy, Tiner and Loren, Sturgis and Carolyn, You and Tess and finally Harm and Mac.   
"Since that's all organized and it seems that we can play now let's get to it." AJ says spiritedly.  
  
Gathering their belongings, the team head out to the course.  
  
"Sir where do we start?" Mac asks the obvious question on everyone's lips.  
"Hole number 8."  
"How do we know where to go from there?" Tiner asks confused.  
"They gave us a course map. It shows us where we have to go after each hole number."  
"What else did they give us sir?" Victor asks.  
"Well today's events are in 2 parts. They are giving us a break at 12:00pm for lunch and then we continue from there up until we finish 2 whole rounds of the course and its numbers."  
"Sounds good and tiring." Mac answers truthfully.  
"We'll get through this together ma'am." Harriet says knowingly to Mac.  
"Let's get to hole 8." Harm says heading out.   
  
Mac stands rooted in place and watches as her fellow friends and colleagues head out to hole 8. 'This is going to be a long exhausting day and now that I think about it, I'm going to need a good long hot soak in the bath this afternoon after I've finished here. Still standing in thought, Harm who is in the lead, turns around and sees Mac just standing exactly where she was before.   
  
"Hey Mac what are you doing?" Harm says waving madly to get Macs attention. With no response from Macs part, everyone stops, turns, and looks at her.  
  
"What's she doing commander?" Bud asks.  
"I don't know Bud and by the way it's Harm Bud we're out of uniform."  
"Yes comm...arr Harm."  
"I better see what's up." Harm says and walks back to the still form of his partner.  
"Mac?"  
"Yeah what?"  
"Everyone's waiting for you."  
"Ohh sorry just lost in thought that's all."  
"About anything in particular." Harm asks as the 2 stroll back to the others. "Like me?"  
"If you really want to know Harm, No. I was thinking about how I would need a hot relaxing bath after all this."  
"Ohh, sounds good. Now I get it you said you weren't thinking about me but that's because you were thinking more about having a hot relaxing bath along with me."  
"Red light commander."  
"What? There's nothing sexual about what I said colonel."  
"Along with me? That's the part that most people would say was Harm."  
"Take it the way you want, you sex freak."  
"Sex freak." Mac exclaims in a hushed voice and gives him a push.   
"Mac." Harm says as he pushes her back.  
"Come on you two." AJ barks at the 2 of them in good nature.  
"Yes sir." They both say simultaneously.  
"What order are we going in sir?"  
"Please enough with the sir. Today it's by our first names or nicknames only no ranks. And the answer to your question Gunny is who ever wants too. However, if we can't decide we'll draw on it. Anyone volunteer to go first?"  
"I will AJ." Harm says confidently.  
"Anyone else?" AJ says as he looks around at the faces.  
"Yeah, I'll go after Harm." Mac says.  
"Well as it looks like no one else is going to volunteer I'll do it for you instead. I'll select a person and that person's partner will go after them. Bud, Tess, Gunny, Sturgis, Loren, So the order for today's event is Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, Tess, myself, Gunny, Tracy, Sturgis, Carolyn, Loren, and last but not least Tiner. Okay everyone let's get ready to swing it up!"  
  
End of Chapter 3  
Please Review!  
Any suggestions are welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Title: Swinging it up!  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG crew have a day at the local Golf course!  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
Inner self * *  
  
Georgetown  
Saturday 7:00am (EST)  
Golf Course  
  
Harm stands idly looking at his tee and golf ball to make sure it is secularly in the ground for when he is going to take a swing. Approaching the tee and ball, he settles himself comfortably and gets ready to take his first swing of the competition until hears a distinctive clearing of the throat from his left side. Turning to his left, he spies Mac gently rubbing her chest.  
  
'Harm looks peeved. I'm soo glad too. My plan is already working.'   
  
Noticing that Harm is looking at her, Mac plays innocent and apologies sweetly to Harm.  
  
"Harm I'm so sorry. My throat suddenly became dry. Does anyone have any water that's not frozen?" Mac says looking around.  
"Here ma'am, I mean Sarah." Harriet says while handing her a bottle of water.  
"Thanks Harriet. Sorry Harm. Please continue." Mac says focusing her attention back to Harm and the tee and golf ball.  
"If you're sure Mac?"  
"I'm sure Harm."  
"You're feeling better now?" he says with a hint of ingenue concern.   
"Yes. Now proceed please."  
  
Harm again proceeds to take a swing but is interrupted once more by a coughing Mac.  
  
"Mac?" Harm says turning around to see her.  
"Sorry Harm. It came on again so suddenly. I tried to keep it in but I just couldn't." Mac says innocently.  
"That's alright Mac. I'm sure it could have happened to any one of us." Harm says back to her like it didn't bother him one bit at all.  
  
Turning back around after Macs go ahead, Harm settles himself for the swing all the while thinking. 'If Mac wants to play dirty, then dirty it is.' Taking his swing, he turns and looks at Mac who has an amused look on her face. Instead of commenting about it, he simply tells her that it's her go.  
  
"Thanks Harm." Mac says as she passes him on her way to her golf bag.  
  
Mac POV  
I wonder if Harm has figured it out yet. If so wonder what he's going to do? I could have so laughed at his facial expression the first time I interrupted him. His face showed surprise and annoyance. Ohh well today is sure going to be fun. I'm going to need to work out what I can do. Hmm.  
  
Harm POV  
Mac better be prepared for war. At first when she cleared her throat I tiny bit of me was suspicious but most of me thought that it could have been natural but then the second time I knew that she was challenging me to a dirty game of golf. If that's the way she wants it then I'm for it. I can tell you though that I was peeved off at first because I had just gotten in a comfortable position and was focusing solely on the ball and then she had to clear her throat. Errr. I'm pretty sure that she saw my look of annoyance and frustration but i'm not going to let that happen again so that she can be satisfied. Play it cool Rabb. Just pretend that nothings up. Just wait marine just wait you'll get yours and it won't be soon enough.   
  
Mac stands up from placing her ball on her tee and looks up and out to her friends. Her eyes connect with Harms and she gives him a small but challenging smile before turning her attention back to the ball and tee. 'Well I better take a few practice swings, as I haven't played in ages. I'm an alright player but maybe I should of taken Harms advice about as I quote "racing off to the golf course as soon as possible to practice your swing." How come I can remember word for word what Harm when I can't even remember what I have to buy grocery shopping?' *Because you're in love with him* her inner self screams at her. 'Err you annoy me.' *That's only because you and I both know that I'm right.* Ignoring her inner self, Mac comes out of her daze to hear Harm say "Hey Mac are you that scared that I'm going to beat you? That you just freeze up?" Ignoring him Mac turns and looks down at the tee and wishes for the second time that she had practiced.  
  
"Here Mac I'll help you seeing that you don't seem to remember how the game goes." Harm says as he walks up to her.  
"Harm I'm al---." Mac starts but cuts her own sentence off when Harm comes up behind her and places his hands around her waist and over her hands.  
"Ok. Now Mac you swing back like this." Harm says as he demonstrates while moving both of their arms, "And swing until you hit the ball and it goes towards that flag." He finishes and lifts one of his hands off hers to point to the red and blue flag situated 500 meter's a head.   
"Ohh geeze Harm," Mac says sarcastically, "I couldn't have guessed that it went like that, even though I only saw you do it 4 minutes and 35 seconds ago."  
"Just trying to help you improve your skills at it." Harm says.   
"You haven't even seen me play yet Harm." Mac replies.  
"I have this knack with knowing things."  
"So this knack thing can help you tell what someone is thinking and say if they are happy you can tell that even if they haven't told you that or given any sign that they are?"   
"Well kind of. I can't tell what people think but that latter part you said I can."  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Yes?"  
"So you would be able to tell what colour my underwear are then Harm?" Mac says looking evenly at Harm.  
  
Bud POV  
This little argument they're having could take ages so I may as well get comfortable and have a drink of lets see water, nah, ohh I know red fanta.  
  
AJ POV  
Not again. Can't they even go somewhere without having an argument? This could take a while considering that they're both stubborn and don't give in easy.  
  
Sturgis POV  
Come on you guys! Why don't you both just admit that you have feelings for each other, kiss for god's sake, and mine!   
  
Harriet POV  
Another disagreement! I better find something to do while these two argue because this could take all day. Hmmm those birds are so cute up in that tree.  
  
Bud who had just taken a sip of his red fanta sprayed it all over the admiral who was standing in front of him at Mac's statement.  
  
Bud POV  
What the hell! Did I just hear correctly?  
  
Tiner POV  
I think I better go see the ear doctor. Colonel MacKenzie did not just say that.  
  
Tracy POV  
I could laugh at Harms expression right now if I was by myself.  
  
"Ahh yes." Harm replies back a couple of minutes later.  
  
AJ POV  
Wrong answer commander. You really have gotten yourself into a sticky situation.  
  
Tess POV  
Ohh dear Harm. You are so going to get eaten up!  
  
Loren POV  
Couldn't you have just admitted that you were wrong for once Rabb?  
  
"Really? What colour are they Harm then?"  
  
Harm POV  
Shit! I'm screwed. I'm going to have to guess. Maybe I'll get it right. *Yeah, right mate! You have a 10% chance that you'll get it right considering all the colour underwear they have for women these days. There's you're usual pink, purple, blue etc and then there's the unusual ones lime green, fluorescent yellow, hot pink just to name a few and I haven't even gotten into the pattern ones yet.* Harms inner self explains. Okay enough. Well Macs wearing short denuim shorts with a red v-neck sleeveless top. Great I have no options but to guess. Here goes nothing Rabb.   
  
"Black?" Harm says looking up at Mac expectantly.  
  
Looking down at her shorts, she holds up the side of her undies revealing the colour.  
  
'Pink! Damn it. I was going to say pink.' *No you weren't. You were too interested by the thought of seeing what was underneath the clothes.* 'Ohh shut up! You don't know anything about me." Harm yells at his inner self, saying the exact phrase that Mac had said previously in the day to her inner self.  
  
"They're pink Harm. I guess that knack just isn't always right." Mac says.  
"Yeah something like that." Harm says defused.  
"Ok you two lets get on with it. If you 2 really want to discuss underwear and under clothing get a room later." AJ says amusingly.   
"Yes admiral." They both say reply.  
"Ahh that's not what I meant." They both say realizing what they had implied.  
"Not that room part." They say together gain.  
"We both just want to play golf not get a room later." Mac says for the both of them.  
"Are you sure about that?" Sturgis mutters under his breath.   
"What Stu?"  
"I just agreed with you." Sturgis says looking Harm in the eye.  
"Right."  
  
Harm releases Mac from his grip and steps to the side to let her have her swing.  
  
"Now remember Mac what I taught you." Harm yells just as Mac is ready to take her swing.  
  
Looking up in annoyance, Mac just stares at Harm and turns back to take her swing.  
  
'Yeah one point in favour of Rabb Vs MacKenzie.' Harm cheers himself on mentally.  
'He's going to play dirty then dirty it's going to be.' Mac thinks after her disturbance from Harm.  
  
After everyone had taken their first swing, the group start to walk down to where their golf balls are located. While walking, several conversations are started up about the incidents so far in the game.  
  
"You know that you and Mac took longer then the rest of us just to take your swings?" AJ asks Harm who is walking along side of him.  
"Really? I wasn't timing or anything but are you sure?" Harm asks vaguely.  
"Yes. First it took you ages just to tee up your ball and then Mac was having a coughing fit--."  
"A fake one." Harm mumbles to himself.  
"What was that?"  
"I hope she's okay that's what I said."  
"Ohh right anyway continuing, after Macs coughing fit then it was it was her turn to take a swing and you HAD to show her how to take a swing and then the 2 of you got into disagreement about the colour of her underwear and finally when she was ready you just had to remind and distract her by commenting on how to swing." AJ finishes out of breath.  
"Now that you mention it we kind of did take a while."  
"Yes you guys certainly did."  
  
Meanwhile Mac is talking to Harriet and Tracy about the golf game.  
  
"You had a really good swing Harriet." Mac says.  
"Yeah so did both of you guys." Harriet comments to both of them.  
"What was with you and Harm?" Tracy asks intrigued.  
"Nothing, why?" Mac fakes being in the dark.  
"Nothing." Harriet and Tracy both say.  
"What?"  
"You and him took longer then the 10 of us to just have a swing!" Harriet exclaims.  
"Okay okay. Promise you won't tell anyone my plan?" Mac says looking from Harriet to Tracy who both nod in affirmation.   
At their nods, Mac looks around to make sure that nobody is on earshot and begins. "Well you guys both heard on Thursday or was it Friday I can't remember---."  
"Just keep going." Harriet urges Mac on.  
"That me and Harm challenged each other to see who would win?" Mac asks the 2 women.  
"Yes." They both reply waiting for her to go on.  
"Well this morning when the host was talking to us, I came up with this plan."  
"What's the plan?" the 2 women ask loudly.  
"Shush you guys."  
"Sorry but we really want to know what it is." Tracy says for her and Harriet.  
"Well I decided to play well let's call it having a bit of fun."  
"What?"  
"Well did you guys notice that every time Harm went to swing there was a disturbance from me?" Mac asks the 2.  
"Now that you mention it, yeah I do remember." Tracy says.  
"Well that's my plan." Mac says proudly.  
  
The 2 women look at her in confusion before asking the question on their minds.  
  
"What's your plan?"  
"I interrupt him every time he goes to take a swing or I do something like accidentally losing his putter when I put it away or writing the wrong score on his card. Do you get my drift?  
"Yeah." Tracy says.  
"Wouldn't that be like cheating?" Harriet asks Mac.  
"Yeah but---." Mac starts to tell Harriet that it's only a fun game and not to worry.  
"I like it." Harriet says with a gleam in her eye.  
The 3 women burst out laughing at Harriet and only quieted down when the others look their way.   
  
"So, so far you have cleared your throat and had a coughing fit." Harriet says.  
"Yeah. I was thinking of what I should do next. It doesn't have to be huge or anything just something that will distract him for a couple of seconds so that he loses his concentration." Mac tells the others.  
"Well I did have an idea but now I've since ruled it out." Harriet says.  
"What was it?" Tracy asks curiously.   
"Don't worry about it."  
"Harriet!" The 2 women prod her.  
"Okay. Don't hit me when you hear it though."  
"We'll try not to." Mac answers for her and Tracy.  
"Right. Well I was thinking that if you wanted to distract Harm for well a while, that you could always just lift your top up and show him your Bra." Harriet says looking at Mac then Tracy for their reactions.  
"HARRIET!" Both women exclaim but mostly Mac can be heard.  
"What? You guys asked to hear what I thought of and that's what came to my mind first." Harriet says defending herself against the killer looks she was getting from Mac.  
"You know, it would definitely distract Harm but I wouldn't just say for a while I would think for the rest of the day and week. I bet he wouldn't be able to get it off his mind." Tracy says trying not to laugh.  
"Thanks a lot you guys!"  
"No problem." both women reply.  
"Maybe I should go and to talk to your partner about my idea Mac and see what he thinks about it." Harriet says to the dismay of Mac who's face has a look of don't you dare do that written all over it.  
"This is where you find out who your friends really are." Mac says.  
"I'm only kidding Mac, but you should have seen the look that came over your face when I said I would. It was so white I thought for a second there that you would faint on us." Harriet giggles.  
"Ha ha very funny Harriet. I'm going to go speak to my partner and see if he's alright after probably getting a grilling from the admiral."  
  
Moving away from the women, Mac makes her way over to Harm who has dropped his pace down to a slow walk.  
  
"Hey sailor! Looking a bit raw still. Didn't he grill you for long enough?" Mac asks in bemusement.   
"Hey Ninja girl. He grilled me plenty thankyou very much." Harms says looking down at her.  
"So what were you, Tracy and Harriet talking about?"  
"Not much actually."  
"I could hear you guys laughing a mile away even through my torture with the admiral."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Having nothing to say, the pair walk in companionable silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So Mac, What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing in particular?"  
"How about now?"  
  
Mac gives him a look and just laughs. 'You and how cute you are.'  
  
"You and how annoying you are."  
"Me?" Harm asks in fake disbelief.  
"Yes, you Mr. wrong black underwear guesser."  
"I'm not annoying Miss pink underwear wearer."  
"Hah cute one Harm."  
"I know I'm cute Mac you didn't have to tell me." Harm jokes to her.  
"Modest one, aren't we?" Mac says looking up into his aqua-green eyes.  
  
'No not at all.' Mac thinks to herself answering her own question.  
  
"No not me Mac."  
"What's come over you Harm?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you so happy and smiling? Is it because you now know what colour my undies are that I have on today?" Mac asks teasingly.  
"Ohh, it's been my highlight of the day Mac." Harm says jokingly.  
"That's good to hear. Where did you get Black from anyway?"  
"That's the colour that my knack thing told me you had on." Harm tries to tell her seriously but fails when he breaks out in a cheeky smile.  
"And I bet that you didn't even consider pink?"  
"Nope."  
"Pretty bit surprise hey?"  
"Yeah. I thought that you wouldn't be the type and all to wear pink underwear."  
"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about me." Mac says.  
"Yeah that's true. You have never gotten around to tell me were that tatoo of yours is."  
"Something's just have to stay a secret Harm."  
"Come on Mac?"  
"Why are you so interested Harm?"  
"I'm not." Harm says trying to seem disinterested in the topic.  
"So what colour are your underwear Harm, that you've got on now that is." Mac asks with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Now that's between me and my bottom."  
"Come on Harm. I told you mine."  
"That's only because you brought it up in the first place." Harm says in satisfaction.  
"Fine."  
  
Walking along, Mac comes up with a little plan so that she could get a glimpse of Harms underwear.  
  
"Hey Harm stop and look at that." Mac says stopping and pointing up to a tree.  
  
Harm stops and looks to where Mac is pointing but doesn't see anything. "What are you looking at Mac because I can't see anything?" Harm asks Mac in confusion. Mac moves closer to Harm and puts her hand down the side of his pants. Harm realizing what Mac is up to squirms and tries to get away from her and those prying hands. Not letting go of Harm, Mac continues with her small mission and finally gets a finger of the side of his underwear and pull sit up revealing blue ones.  
  
"Blue huh! Nice choice although green is nice too." Mac says cheekily.  
"Mac that is invasion of privacy." Harm exclaims.  
"What! You wouldn't tell me so I decided to find out for my self.  
"Personal space Mac ever heard of it?"  
"Yes I have and so?"  
"So? It would be like me lifting up your top with out your consent just to find out what colour bra you had on." Harm tells her.  
"Pink."  
"What?"  
"I have a pink bra on as well as pink underwear. They're a set." Mac tells Harm.  
  
Meanwhile, AJ turns to see where his team members are and spots Harm and Mac struggling. 'What in the world are they doing.' The pair continue their struggle while a confused AJ looks on. Finally, AJ sees what the 2 are up and just nods his head to himself.  
  
"I said get a room, not to go at it now." AJ yells up at the pair.  
  
The two turn at the voice, move away from each other and walk hurriedly towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Having an interesting conversation were you?" Victor asks the pair with a smirk on his face.   
"Yes we were." Mac responds to his question after a quick glance at Harm.  
"Lets get going and putt like we should be doing." Loren hints at the two of them.  
"Although it looks like some of us will be using other clubs before their putter." Harm says looking directly at Mac.  
"Ohh isn't that your ball over there Harm?" Mac asks Harm, pointing to a ball that was quite a distance away from the hole.  
  
Harm just gives her a look and shakes his head.  
  
"I think it is. You better get out a club like 8 or something Harm."  
"Thanks for the advice Mac."   
"No problem Harm."  
  
Everyone gets out their putters or in Harm's case club 8, and head to their balls to Mark it with a tee.  
  
"Hey everyone should we put a number on top of one of our tees so that when we have to putt and take the ball away we will know which one is ours?" Carolyn asks.  
"Hey that's a good idea ma'am." Tiner says.  
"Carolyn or Carr, Tiner."  
"Carolyn I mean."  
"We should number the fees by the order we are. So Harm you would be 1, Mac 2, Bud 3 and so on." Tess adds to Carolyn's suggestion.  
"Yeah, that's another good idea." Victor commends Carolyn.  
  
After writing their numbers on their tees, Harm gets ready to take another swing at his ball.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the ball Harm." Mac yells out to him pretending to encourage him on.  
"Thankyou Mac." Harm says dryly.  
  
Harm takes his swing and the ball lands nicely several metres from the hole. Getting his putter out, Harm strolls comfortably towards the hole while Sturgis removes the flag for him to putt it in. Taking a deep breath, Harm gently putts and catches his breath as the ball gently rolls towards the hole and finally goes in. 'Phew! I thought it wouldn't go in for a second. Now lets see how well Mac goes.' Happily, he walks over to where Mac is standing and tells her his number for the hole before settling comfortably on the grass to watch Mac have her go. Walking casually to her tee, Mac bends and places her ball where the tee had been. Glancing at her friends and then at Harm, she turns and quickly without a second thought putts and the ball goes straight in the hole. Mac turns to find herself engulfed in a huge hug from a jubilant Harriet.  
  
"Well done Sarah." Harriet beams at Mac.  
"Nice putt ma'am." Tracy and the others congratulate her.  
  
Mac walks graciously over to Harm and settles herself next to him to watch the others.  
  
"Very nice colonel."  
"You too commander."  
"It must have been my special touch that helped you."  
"Your special touch."  
"Or a fluke."  
"Harm, it was no such thing." Mac says hoping to herself that it wasn't and hitting him on the arm.  
"Just kidding and ouch Mac that hurt."  
"Ohh sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard and you better be kidding."  
  
Adverting their attention back to the others, the pair make small talk discussing their weekend events. After the group has finished putting, they all stand in the shade to get away from the rising heat.  
  
"So AJ, where do we go from here?" Sturgis asks.  
"Hole 9."  
  
Everyone gathers their golf bags and head to hole 9.  
  
"I'm winning." Mac gloats to Harm  
"For now marine."  
  
The two follow the rest of the group thinking about the day's events and what it would hold for them.  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
Please Review!  
  
What will happen at hole 9?  
Find out in the next chapter of Swinging it up! 


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for not up dating until now. School has been really hectic with assignments and exams. I also apologize, as this chapter isn't all that great. I'll try and up date soon with a better chapter. Thanks for bearing with me.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Title: Swinging it up!  
  
Author: HM  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The JAG crew have a day at the local Golf course!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
  
Thoughts in ' '   
  
Conversations in " "  
  
Inner self * *  
  
Georgetown  
  
Saturday 7:10am (EST)  
  
Golf Course  
  
Strolling towards hole 9, the JAG team discuss the other law firms from around the D.C. area.  
  
"I wonder if there are any attractive guys from the other firms?" Mac muses to Harriet, all the while thinking of Harm and his reactions to her question.  
  
"I don't know Sarah," Harriet says trying not to say anything to disturb the peace between Harm and Mac.  
  
Still musing to herself, Mac walks over to Harm and smiles sweetly up at him.  
  
"So Harm, have you thought of what you will be doing for me if I win?" Mac asks him.  
  
"I didn't know that we were playing for anything," Harm says looking confused.  
  
"Well, we are now."  
  
"Fine, but I think that you should be the one to think of something to do for me," Harm says back in a smug tone.  
  
"We'll see. If you haven't noticed I am beating you."  
  
"We are only on the second hole Mac," Harm exclaims.  
  
"Shouldn't you be saying - One hole too many, that I'm in front?" Mac asks intrigued, wondering what his answer would be.  
  
"Mac, this golf game isn't really a competition."  
  
"Harm, didn't you hear the word competition when the admiral said that we were going to play against other firms from around the D.C. area in a golf COMPETION?" Mac asks.  
  
"Okay, so it is a competition but it is supposed to be a friendly, fun game of golf to raise money for the hospital that burnt down and the whole purpose of this was to compete against the other law firms not amongst your firm." Harm points out to her.   
  
"Well, why can't we? It doesn't say anything about not competing against your own firm in the rules," Mac says.  
  
"Mac, can we please just drop this and focus on the game," Harm says getting bored with arguing over such a little thing.  
  
"Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you when I win."  
  
With that, Mac quickens her pace to catch up with Harriet.  
  
"So have you thought of any ideas of what I should do?" Mac asks Harriet.  
  
"Well, I have been thinking and I have come up with an idea but not the idea for what to do," Harriet explains, all the while trying to make sure nobody especially Harm and the guys, weren't listening.  
  
"Yeah. So what is it?"  
  
"See what I was thinking was that not only you but me and the other girls, can spice it all up by distracting Harm, therefore it wouldn't be as obvious to the other men." Harriet says, awaiting Mac's response.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea Harriet. If we split up and you go and tell Loren and Tracy and I'll go and tell Tess and Carr." Mac says, enthusiasm showing through.  
  
"Cool, after I've told them I'll come back and tell you," Harriet says happily and then goes off in search of Loren.  
  
"Hey Guys," Mac greets Tess and Carr, with a cheeky smile plastered on her face all the while thinking her lucky stars that she only had to tell the plan once instead of twice.  
  
"Hey Mac. What's with the smile? And don't say nothing" Tess asks curiousity getting the best of her.  
  
"I wasn't going to say nothing and before you ask another question the smile on my face is part of the reason I came over here." Mac tells her, making Tess even more curious.  
  
"So come on tell me the reason," Tess prods her.  
  
"Well did you notice before I disrupted Harm twice?" Mac asks waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yea, now that you mention it, I do remember."  
  
"Well, earlier I came up with this little plan to have more fun today and the plan was to disrupt Harms game by either misplacing his putter or distracting him when he goes to putt or swing. Then just before Harriet came up with another idea that is similar to mine but it involves us girls. Instead of just me distracting him, you guys and Tracy and Loren would join in so that it wouldn't be obvious to the other guys. Do you get my drift guys?" Mac asks.  
  
After 30 seconds, which felt more like a couple of minutes to Mac, Carolyn is the first to reply.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"What about you Tess?"  
  
"Well if all you guys are willing too go along with it, then so am I."  
  
"Great, Here comes Harriet now," Mac says as a happy Harriet approaches the trio.  
  
"The other girls have agreed. What about you guys?" Harriet looks expectantly at the 2 women then to Mac.  
  
"Yeah, we're all in."  
  
"Cool," Harriet manages she enthusiastically jumps up and down.   
  
"It looks like we are all set then ladies." Mac smiles at them.  
  
"Let's get to it then and good luck ladies," Harriet says before walking off to tell the other ladies.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
What will the ladies do to Harm?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of swinging it up! 


End file.
